One Year
by Lumenessa
Summary: A random one shot for now, but I may add more chapters later on. Read and review please!
1. Meeting Luna

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation or any of its characters**

**Chapter one: Yuki**

I let out another sigh. My friend in America was sending his daughter to live with me and my brat slash lover. Unfortunately my friend had failed to mention what she looked like, how old she was and how long she was staying. Still, here I was, waiting for the past five hours for Luma Tinon. God, how I hated waiting for people in crowded places…. There was always the fear of being attacked by fans. Such is the price of being famous… I was yanked out of my thoughts by some one tugging on my shirt. I turned around to see a young girl with waist length wavy golden hair, crystal blue eyes, and pale skin. She was wearing a hot pink t-shirt with a frilled black skirt and hot pink sandal heels along with a black back pack.

"_You are Eiri Yuki?"_ she asked

"_Hai- I mean yes. You are Luma Tinon?"_

"_Its pronounced Luna." _she said putting extra emphasis on the N.

"_Okay… are you ready to go?"_

"_Go where?"_

"_To my home"_

"…"

"_Where Shuichi and I live."_

"_Who?"_

"_The brat that lives with me!"_

"…"

"_The lead singer of Bad Luck!"_

"…"

"_Pink hair, bright clothes, their first hit was Spicy Marmalade, Ring any bells?"_

"…_OH!I Know how you're talkin' 'bout now!"_ she exclaimed with a broad grin.

"_So can we go now?"_

"_Go where?"_

"_Home!" _she had definitely gotten her fathers smarts.

"_Sure…but can we get something to eat first? I'm kinda like, starving…" _she replied as her stomach let out a loud growl.

"_Well, if you had found me SOONER I might have considered it, but since you took your sweet time finding me the answer is NO."_

"_You're a hard man to find!"_

"_Right…Finding blond hair in a group of black hair is real hard to find"_

"_Well when you put it that way you should have been able to find me!"_

"_Your father didn't tell me what you looked like!" _

"_I look exactly like him! He assumed you would figure that out!" _she yelled at me. It was true; she did look like him, but with longer hair.

"_True…."_

"_So are we going or what?"_

"_Yeah…Come on" _I replied walking towards the exit. As soon as we were in my car she started asking me a million questions.

"_What's it like living with Shuichi?"_

"_He's loud … all the time"_

"_How old is he?"_

"_Eighteen"_

"_How old are you?"_

"_Twenty two"_

"_What's his favorite food?"_

"_Strawberries"_

"_How long have you guys lived together?"_

"_One year, seven months, two weeks, four days, three hours, twenty seven minutes, and thirty three seconds… give or take a few seconds."_

"_How do you keep track of it like that?"_

"_Just one of the many things I'm good at…So, how long are you supposed to be staying here anyways?"_

"_A year. Three hundred and sixty six days"_

"_Three hundred and sixty five"_

"_Three hundred and sixty six cause its leap year." _she replied.

"_Great, I get to keep you for an extra day" _I muttered under my breath as we pulled into the parking lot. She got out of the car to get her suitcase out of the trunk. _"Do you want me to carry that for you?" _I asked her.

"_Nah, its got wheels" _she replied pulling it towards the building and I fell into step beside her. As went towards the elevator she stopped. _"Can we take the stairs instead?" _she asked

"_I live on the twenty fourth floor" _I replied and dragged her onto the elevator. When the doors closed she backed in to one of the corners with her eyes shut tightly. _"What's wrong with you?"_

"_Claustrophobic…"_ she replied not opening her eyes.

"_Don't worry, the elevator is fast." _I told her watching the numbers fly by on the screen. As soon as the elevator doors dinged open she shot out of the elevator as fast as she could forgetting her suit case. With a sigh I went to pull it only to find out it was heavier than it looked. _"What do you have in here?"_

"_Weeell, I have my favorite stuffed animal my favorite blanket and pillow, a couple of my favorite outfits and shoes, and of course my uniform…..Along with a couple of …"_ she replied.

"_Are you sure that's all?"_

"_I have a few hand weights in there ranging from two to ten pounds…"_

"_That would explain why it's so heavy…"_I grunted pulling it the rest of the way to the apartment. Before I could pull out the key to the apartment the door was flung open and I was jumped on by none other than the **brat**.

"YUKI!" he yelled giving me a sloppy kiss.

"GET OFF ME BRAT!" I yelled pushing him away

"But Yuki!" he whined.

"You must be Shuichi Shindou." Luna said stepping between me and the idiot.

"Did you just speak Japanese?" I asked her.

"…Yes."

"Then how come you were talking to me in English the whole way here?" I asked her.

"'Cause…"

"You must be Luma!" Shuichi exclaimed giving her a hug.

"Its pronounced Luna" she said the way she had earlier.

"Sorry Luna. Do you like Nittle Grasper?" he asked.

"Hell to the yeah!" she shouted giving him a broad grin.

"I just got there latest album!"

"How? It's not even out yet!"

"Being famous does have its perks" he replied with a sly grin. "You want to listen to it with me?" he asked her excitedly.

I let out a loud groan and went to my study closing and locking the door. This was going to be a long year.


	2. First day of school part one

**Chapter Two: Day Two; Luna**

I woke up on the couch the next morning with a headache. I always seemed to get them the day after a flight… I scanned the room and saw Shuichi sprawled out on the floor in front of the television. I stifled a laugh as he let out a loud snore. "Shuichi? Hello? Are you awake yet?" I asked poking him in the stomach.

"Lemme alone…"he mumbled rolling over.

"Come On! Wake up!"

"Five more minutes…"

"Fine…" I groaned. It was decided that he wasn't a morning person. Abandoning my attempts to wake him up I went to find Yuki. I knocked on the door that I had seen him disappear into last night.

"What?" he asked with obvious irritation.

"Can I come in?"

"If you must…"he sighed.

"I don't have to, but I want to…"I told him letting hurt seep into my voice, if it worked with daddy it should work with him. Sure enough a few seconds later he opened the door and let me in. "Thank you" I said smiling brightly at him.

"Just so you know that guilt trip isn't going to work all the time, consider yourself warned."

"Duly noted…." I replied looking around the room. "Jeez, it's like bookworm heaven in here…"

"Well, I am a writer"

"Hn, learn something new every day…." I muttered to myself.

"Hey Yuki, do you know where- Oh, there you are Luna" Shiuchi said walking through the door.

"Glad to see you're finally awake sleeping beauty" I laughed

"You and I _were_ up for half the night"

"Pfft, an' I STILL got up before you did"

"I'm just not a morning person…" he said.

"I kinda figured that out on my own"

"Aren't you two going to be late if you don't hurry up?" Yuki asked us effectively ending our conversation.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SOMETHING SOONER?" me and Shuichi screamed simultaneously.

"I thought you would stop talking and realize yourselves…" he replied

"And you've known me for how long? I can't remember stuff like that!"

"Yeah! And I haven't seen a clock since I got here!" I chimed in.

"You're wasting time" he said

"You win this round" I growled before dashing off.

I managed to get ready for school in record time, two minutes to get into my uniform and five to get all the things I would need for my classes into my schoolbag. As I rushed out of my room I pulled my hair off my face into a high ponytail.

"Come on Luna! Were gonna miss the Train!" Shuichi yelled grabbing my arm and all but dragging me out of the apartment.

"Dude! You're gonna rip my arm off!"

"Then run faster!" he yelled still running. I noticed he had opted to take the stairs instead of the elevator. We burst out of the stairwell and dashed through the lobby before speeding out on to the streets, the buildings seemingly rushing by in a blur. All of a sudden he came to screeching halt causing me to crash into him.

"We made it" he gasped out breathing hard.

"Yes, but at what cost?" I whimpered rubbing my shoulder. He may not look it but he was really strong.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm just rubbing my shoulder cause I'm cold" I replied sarcastically.

"Point taken, no need to get snippy"

"Snippy? Is that even a word?"

"Uhh… I think so…" he replied.

"Never mind. So, you're gonna go to school with me today, right?"

"No, I have work today, I'm just going to show you where the main office is and then be off"

"Oh… Okay…" I said. The rest of the trip passed in silence until we got off the train. He then told me about the days he had attended the school and how the uniform had changed since then. I quietly listened to him and appeared calm on the out side. Inside I was freaking out, I had assumed that Shiuchi would be with me for my first day but now that I knew he wasn't, I felt slightly nauseous.

"Well, here's the office, I'll meet you at the front of the school at the end of the day, okay?" he asked.

"Okay" I nodded and watched him leave. I took a few deep breaths before turning around and stepping into the office.


End file.
